Tears of Frailty
by DeedlitsFlame
Summary: Sakura, an Imperial Princess, frail yet important to the Kinomoto Clan, and Syaoran, a young wanderer, hired by a criminal orginization to capture this Princess... When two completely different lifestyles clash, what are the concequences?


          "You are to take the Kinomoto girl, and you are to do this _without harming her. Do I make myself clear, Li-san? I want no mess-ups."_

"It is understood, Ryu-sama."

The older man closed his eyes, pausing in thought. "I shall pay you fully afterwards, when I feel you have met expectations. Remember, this Princess is worth more than anything you have ever laid eyes on. Handle her with care. Report back to me in the morning, and take her with you. Don't get caught."

"I won't," the boy retorted, watching solemnly as Ryu turned his back to him. "You won't be disappointed."

"We shall see."

          Sakura blew a strand of auburn hair from her face, staring blankly out the window nearest her. Her fingers held a small cup, full to the rim with green tea. _What's it like to be out there, I wonder? She shook herself from her thoughts, praying that her brother wouldn't notice her look of blankness._

Touya, despite her hopes, noticed her sudden change of mood at once. He sent a slightly humorous glance in her direction. "Uninterested, are you?"

Suddenly skeptical, Sakura forced the tea cup to her lips, hiding her flustered appearance. Between large swallows, she kicked herself for showing such unladylike attitude. She set the teacup aside, and was quick to avert eye contact with him. "Ah… It's good?"

Touya chuckled huskily, shaking his head. "Don't you see? You are stubborn, Sakura. I told you before; tea ceremonies aren't exciting for little girls."

She bent her head in shame, gazing into her emptied cup. "I'm not little…" Her voice was now very faint; insignificant.

"You're seventeen… little enough." He studied her saddened expression, stopping briefly. "Do not toil on it. Go to sleep. I believe Daidouji-san is waiting patiently in your room, after all."

Sakura lifted her head rapidly, any sorrow now drained from her face. "Tomoyo-chan is back?" she burst excitedly, eyes bright with happiness. "Really? _Positively?"_

"It is so," he stated, a small smile playing his lips. "I was informed of her arrival a few moments ago, although I had been too busy with other matters to greet her. She is eager to see you."

"Please excuse me!" Sakura cried, her thick kimono rustling as she performed a somewhat sloppy bow.

Before he could even breathe another word, she had already disappeared from the room with an amazing amount of energy.

Slowly, with refinement, Touya rose to his feet. He flexed his shoulders, eyes still pinned on where Sakura had stood seconds ago. "If only she'd show that kind of enthusiasm with her teachings," he muttered.

          "Tomoyo-chan! Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura slid into her room, breathing wildly. Her eyes settled on a robed figure, knelt motionlessly at the center of her room. "To… Tomoyo-chan?"

Even as she called out to her, there was no sign of response. Sakura frowned to herself, soundlessly crossing the room to where her friend was seated. She reclined back onto her knees, smiling cheerfully. "I'm so happy to see you! When did you get back from America? You are so lucky to have gotten to see the world…"

When she did not answer, Sakura decided to change the subject. "Why are you wearing so much clothing? Are you cold?" She strained to get a glimpse of her face. "Are you… Are you well?"

After a long period of time, the figure turned towards her. Sakura opened her mouth to let out a gasp, but was promptly restrained by two strong arms and silenced by a hand. "Stay quiet if you want to live."

His voice hissed roughly into her ear. She squirmed under his grasp, frantically trying to pry herself loose, but only found herself being constricted even tighter. A blade's edge tickled the skin of her throat, and Sakura fought the urge to cry aloud. She squeezed her eyes shut, wanting to wake up and find it only to be a mere nightmare.

All at once, she was lifted from the ground, and he crept silently out of her room. To her dismay, the halls were empty, and the rest of the residence was still.

"What do you want from me?" she questioned softly, unsure if her muffled voice had reached her captor. "Have I done something wrong?"

He obviously had no intention of listening to her. Sakura could barely make out his shadowed face, but she could instantly tell he was young. As young as her, perhaps. "Just… Don't hurt my brother, please."

He seemed surprised at her request, but was quick to hide it.

Sakura felt the nighttime breeze brush against her cheeks, flowing through her kimono. _We're outside. _She breathed in heavily, intoxicated by the scent of outdoors. And for a split second, she had forgotten about being in jeopardy.

Suddenly, the boy broke into a run. She clung to the thin material of his robes and looked up at him again, amazed at how graceful his strides were. _But he's a bad person, right? _Her thoughts drifted towards her brother, and panic overwhelmed her once again. _Is he going to hurt my brother? Touya!_ She wriggled awkwardly in his hold, and he slowed down until he was at a complete stop.

"Get down," he directed, loosening his grip on her. "Walk."

Sakura lost her balance the moment her feet touched the ground, but before she could collapse, the boy grabbed her wrist. His fingers were cold against her skin; it sent a shiver through her spine.

"W-who are you?" she asked timidly, unsure of what to do.

"Follow me," he said briskly, leading her through the street. "Do not bother asking me any questions. I will not answer them."

She tripped over a stone, fell, but managed to gather herself. He stopped short, looking cautiously behind him, and she bumped into him.

"Are you always this clumsy?"

Sakura dipped her head from his intolerant stare, flushed with embarrassment. "W-well, I… I've never really… been outside for so long, and so-"

"Typical," the boy grunted flatly, cutting her off. "Now, come." He pulled her forwards.

She stumbled along at his side, making a sound of protest… She squinted up at him, attempting to observe his face. When he noticed her efforts, he halted. "What are you doing?"

Sakura felt body go stiff. "Ah! Well! You see, I wanted to see what you looked like, so that maybe… Maybe I could paint a picture of you later! Wouldn't that be good?"

"No." He began to walk again. "Keep up."

Instead of his face, Sakura watched his feet in interest. The moment his opposite foot touched the ground, she noticed, he would lift the other.

"What are you doing?"

She felt giddy all of a sudden, beaming at him and pointing eagerly at his feet. "Look! You are so elegant with your footsteps! It reminds me of… of…" _My brother._She fell silent.

"It reminds you of whom?"

Sakura smiled sadly, her eyes on the ground. "It's nothing…"

The boy turned away from her. "Hurry up, then."

She kept her vision lowered as he jerked her closer to his side. This time, she was able to match his pace. "Please tell me," she whispered, "will I ever be able to see my brother again? Or Tomoyo-chan?"

"It depends." He seemed angry with himself for communicating with his hostage. "No more questions. Just keep walking and do as I say."

Sakura tipped her head to the side, looking back and expecting to see the Kinomoto Palace, or perhaps her brother. Instead, she was blinded by shadows.

_I don't think I've been outside for such a long time… I just want to go back… _She began to sway as she walked, although she was trying her best to concentrate on the path before her. _What is this feeling?_

She staggered forwards suddenly, and was somehow unable to collect herself before falling. The last thing she saw was two open arms, welcoming her, and then darkness.

          "We're here. Wake up."

"Hmm?" Sakura let out a small yawn as she opened one of her eyes. Still half-asleep, she looked up to find the unfamiliar face of a young boy. "Who… Who are you?"

"Syaoran Li," he retorted, staring at her with an intolerant expression.

"Ah! It's _you_!" Her eyes widened simultaneously, suddenly recalling the night's events. She frowned to herself. "But… Why do you tell me _now? Why not before?"_

"Because a name is worthless information, and your repetitive inquiries were becoming a distraction." He paused. "Now, get down before I drop you."

"I-I don't remember falling asleep," she stammered nervously, leaping from his arms. "What happened to me? All I can remember is… my brother."

"Drugged," he replied calmly, holding up a small, white package between two of his fingers. "It is so you will not know how to get here again. You lasted longer than I suspected."

"_What_?!" She smacked a hand to her mouth. "How? When?!"

Syaoran shrugged his shoulders, casually dismissing her outburst. "It's an unnoticeable substance. When you were about to scream, I managed to slip it into your mouth."

"W-where am I now?" she questioned, changing the subject. Her eyes were pinned to the large gates in front of her. The entranceway led into a dojo, from what she could tell, and to her side a sign read _Hiiragizawa Dojo_.

"The place you'll be kept," he stated simply.

She noticed his tone and attitude had changed dramatically from when she had first spoken to him, although she did not mention it.

He noticed her vacant look. "What is it?"

Sakura shook her head, smiling broadly up at him. "It's nothing! I was just wondering what I should call you. I've never been taken away before, so you might have to teach me a little…"

_This girl is odd. She acts as if I'm her friend… Not an enemy. _He turned towards the gates. "Call me what you must."

"Oh…" She bit her lip. "Is Li-san appropriate? First-name term sounds too formal, and it might make you fell uncomfortable, right?"

"Li-san is fine. Don't overdo it."

"I won't overdo it," she protested, frowning slightly.

"It's late." Syaoran pointed towards the dojo. "I will show you to your room. Explanations will come in the morning."

"R-right."

Before he could take another step, however, Sakura reached out and grabbed onto his sleeve. He looked at her in question.

"I'm a little afraid of the dark," she admitted sheepishly. "I hope you don't mind…"

He seemed a little taken back at her confession, but gradually replaced it with a smirk. "The dark is just something you need to get used to. I suppose a pampered Princess such as yourself wouldn't know the true hardships of everyday life."

She lowered her eyes in a pout. "I'm _not a pampered Princess…"_

"Whatever you say."

_So laid-back_, she thought, cocking her head to the side as he began to lead her through the gates. _But he was so uptight just a little while ago… Why has he loosened up so suddenly?_

**Author's Notes: **Hello! This is my new Card Captor Sakura fanfiction, and, as you may have already realized, it is set in an A/U. The first chapter, I decided, would be shorter than the rest… I don't know why… If you review, please check the Feedback Corner so that you can view my response! If I do not respond to your review, it is probably because it is nothing I can respond to… So please, ask questions if you feel like it! I love replying to feedback… Anything is fine by me!

**Feedback Corner: **(No reviews)****


End file.
